


[kontim]Fond dream

by Winterwind_Widmung



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwind_Widmung/pseuds/Winterwind_Widmung
Summary: 一个纯粹的p52背景红罗宾前期小黄文
Relationships: KonTim
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

提姆才回家就病倒了。他独自一人躺在安全屋的床上，时而昏睡时而清醒。醒着觉得又累又难过，睡了又尽做些噩梦。他没有别的选择，是醒是睡都叫人不舒服。

前几天他受了点伤。伤不算重，却成了击溃他健康的导火索，先引起高烧，后诱发浑身疼痛。他不是没生过病，受伤更是家常便饭，但这回两者来势汹汹配合默契，仿佛达成了某种共识，非要将他拿下不可，连周游各国时那些半新不旧的伤也受到动员，热情高涨地跟着作怪。浅表的皮外伤还算比较来老实，伤得越深的，参与得越积极，是敬职敬责的帮凶。新伤叠着旧痛折磨他的肉体，还有做不完的噩梦折磨他的精神，他着实有些吃不消。或许他早就到极限了，只是人在国外奔波又有使命在身，不敢奔溃。如今布鲁斯的下落终于有了线索，紧绷的弦松了一松，积攒的疲倦失去约束，一下便将他压垮了。几个月来，他不曾有休息的机会，而现在他不得不停下脚步喘口气。但只能歇一会，还有许多重要的事等着他做。

恍惚之间，那些不愉快的记忆又编织出新梦，逮准时机便趁虚而入。上一秒提姆还在思考如何带回迷失在时空中的布鲁斯，下一秒他已经站在墓园中。他是来参加葬礼的，参加了一场又一场，没完没了。母亲的、父亲的、康纳的，才出墓园，又进墓园。他周围的墓碑越来越多，来吊唁的人却越来越少。最后只剩下他一个站在不知谁的墓碑前，甚至没人说上一声“节哀顺变”——能给予他安慰的人已经全都躺在坟墓里了。再悲痛的场面多见也会麻木，但提姆面对死亡仍觉得悲伤。他希望墓碑上刻的是自己的名字，希望有个了结，那样就不用再承受失去亲人与朋友的痛苦。周围十分安静，只有猫头鹰和乌鸦偶尔啼上两声，衬得孑然一身的他更加孤单。他看着墓碑，墓碑也看着他，谁也没有将谁看清，只看出悲凉来。

忽地一阵警报将提姆拖回现实，没有墓园没有葬礼，窗外还天光大亮。他松了口气。无论来的是敌是友，此刻应当感谢那个帮他从噩梦中脱身的不速之客。虽然副作用有点严重，他的头晕得厉害。

提姆强打精神看了看监控，只一眼，先前的阴晦便一扫而空。他跌跌撞撞直奔大门。来的哪里是不速之客，分明是救星。他还不是特别想见客，但总有特例能享受不一样的待遇。

卷帘门缓缓升起的过程是场奇妙的仪式，将背后的人由次要到主要逐步揭晓。当看穿对方的身份而又无法立刻见其全貌，等待造成的期待比颁奖更激动人心。

康纳看见提姆时，他手挡着眼睛靠在门框上。刚才跑得太急，一站定立刻头晕目眩眼前发黑。

“你迎接我的姿势挺特别的，是我太耀眼了？”不等卷帘门完全升起，康纳低头钻进屋来。他拍了拍提姆的肩膀，笑道。

“我有点恶心。”提姆扶着额头，抬眼望他。

“人见人爱的超级小子居然让你觉得恶心，有什么特殊的含义在里头吗？”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“那我建议你改一改用词。‘晕眩’,看见我使你晕眩。”

“好吧，‘晕眩’。”

“你的安全屋连个自动门都没有吗？我以为你喜欢搞些高科技的东西，比如蝙蝠洞那样，全是自动的，或者声控的。”

“是自动的没错。最好的朋友来访，我当然要亲自迎接。话说回来，你怎么会来的？”提姆将康纳迎进屋，卷帘门又慢慢落下。无论身处何种境地，康纳的出现总让他高兴。

“我听到你喊我，怕你遇到麻烦，就来看看。”

“我喊你的？你确定没听错？”提姆十分震惊，完全不记得有这么回事。

“嗯哼，我怎么可能听错。”

想到自己可能在无意间吐露心声，提姆的脸热得发烫。他是时常想起康纳不假，但也就想想。因为之前康纳不在，即使叫得再大声也不会有人应。

“你看起来不太好的样子啊，哥们。其实门我完全能自己开，你知道的，没有心灵遥感打不开的门。或者我可以干脆从窗户进来，直接出现在你眼前，给你个更大的惊喜。”康纳低头看着提姆绯红的脸颊并试了试温度，证实它摸着和看着一样烤手。不可否认，这样的提姆看起来很可爱，但病态的可爱要不得。

“别。这门还挺贵的，我的零花钱又不多。你来看我已经足够惊喜了，不要在登场方式上浪费心思。一般来讲，拜访别人是不会走窗的，那样不像正派人物。”

“会吗？我觉得还挺浪漫的。想象一下，透过窗子仰望一个会飞的英雄，多美妙。”

“那这英雄肯定不能是蝙蝠侠。”

“肯定不能是。况且蝙蝠侠也不会飞。说到蝙蝠侠，你一个人待着有点不妥，不考虑回蝙蝠洞或者找人来看看吗？”

“回去只会更不妥。最近我跟老同事的关系有点紧张，能不见面就尽量不见面。这种程度我自己应付得了，很快就会好的。”

为了让自己的话更具说服力，提姆露出衣袖下的绷带给康纳看。他想展示自己的包扎技术，让康纳不要担心，康纳却解读出他又伤又病需要人照顾。康纳询问卧室的位置，提姆给他指了路。

“我以为你更愿意先参观别的地方。”提姆说。

“除非你有蝙蝠飞机或者蝙蝠车。”康纳回了一句，抱起提姆朝卧室飞去。提姆要求康纳放他下来，康纳不同意，坚持不到床前不放手。实在争不过也就算了，如果一个半氪星人执意要抱着你，谁又有有本事挣脱呢？

双腿离了地，提姆才知道累。熟悉的臂膀，熟悉的胸膛，这是他熟悉的康纳，活生生的康纳，真好。他盯着康纳看，康纳冲他笑，随后他把头靠在康纳肩头，不知不觉就睡着了。

提姆觉得自己刚躺下天就亮了，疲倦远没有消除。他还想睡会儿，可有个声音不厌其烦地崔他起床。

“爸爸，今天不用上学。”话脱口而出的同时提姆清醒过来。他睁开眼，看到父亲兴高采烈地站在他床前。眼睛非常酸涩，撑开又合上。用手揉一揉，眼泪模糊了视野。

“看这清晨多么美好。我们有许多有意义的事可以一起做，你怎么能把时间浪费在睡觉上？”父亲掀开他被子，不留商量的余地。

晚上有不可告人的工作要做，白天还得应付父亲的过度补偿。提姆除了无奈，竟还有些愉悦。

“你妈妈快做好早饭了，别让她久等。”父亲边说边往外走。他想挽留，想拥抱他的父亲，但父亲熟视无睹，直接下了楼。

他大概太缺觉了，反应迟钝，脑子也转不起来。母亲在做饭，听起来非同寻常。他无法将母亲的身影和这栋楼匹配起来，甚至没想过还能再见到母亲。

餐厅的采光异乎寻常的好，阳光洒在父母身上，照得他们虚无缥缈般的不真实。母亲身穿围裙，父亲手持餐具。两人真真切切地站在他面前，他心底却涌出只适用于故人的怀念。他觉得自己很久没见到父母了，是因为父母常年出门在外，顾及不到他吗？那也不该是这种想念法。

“别傻站着，儿子，早饭要凉了。”父亲又催促他。

提姆才不管早饭凉不凉，扑进父母怀中紧紧将他们拥抱。

“我好想你们。”一家三口其乐融融。梦寐以求的场面却叫他泪流满面。

父母没有对他的反常做太多反应，只叫他抓紧时间，他们很快就要回去了。

回哪里，公司吗？提姆问。等他再抬起头，父母已经颜色褪尽只剩黑白。

“都跟你说了，抓紧时间。”母亲用没有眼珠的眼睛看着他，“为什么不换上你的制服呢，提姆，我还没见过你当罗宾的样子。”

糊涂了许久，提姆忽然醒悟。难怪他总觉得异样，原来自己的父母早已死于非命，此刻所见不过是黑灯的傀儡。同样的情况他处理过一次，所以才不愿再处理一次。他推开父母的僵尸夺门而出，顺着记忆中的路线没命地奔跑。

跑着跑着，他忘了自己的目的。等他回过神来，人已在韦恩庄园中。宅子死一般寂静，该在的人都不在。他呼唤布鲁斯的名字，回应他的只有回声。

正当他觉得沮丧，蝙蝠侠从天而降。

“你在这里干什么，提姆。”蝙蝠侠先开口了，是布鲁斯的声音。

见到布鲁斯，提姆又悲又喜百感交集。他有太多话想跟布鲁斯说，又不知该从何说起。

“你怎么能辜负我对你的信任，放任我迷失在时空中？”

布鲁斯的指责尖锐而有力，突破了梦与现实的阻隔，直刺他脑海。提姆猛地惊醒，一睁眼就看到康纳的脸。

听到他呼吸变得急促，康纳问他是不是做了噩梦。提姆不承认也不否认，长叹一声。

“你吃过饭了没？没有的话我可以慷慨一回，想吃啥？”

这等好事难得有，可惜提姆没胃口。

“可乐和棉花糖也不想吗？”

“连披萨都不想。”

“那大肚堡呢？”

“大肚堡给了你终生优惠吗？”

“这玩笑可真糟糕。”

提姆干笑两声，“让我饿着吧，饿着还好受些。我觉得好热。”食物令他想起了刚才的梦，也勾起了他的回忆。过去他常做关于隐瞒身份的梦。因为要对父亲说谎，他心中的愧疚感总叫他烦恼。如今看来，这些烦恼甚至有些甜蜜。他希望能换回那种梦，却已经换不回来。

康纳摆出遗憾的表情说:“可惜我还没学会冷冻呼吸，不然能给你降降温。等我给你弄个冰袋来。”

提姆还想调侃冷冻呼吸太大材小用，康纳已经消失在门口。


	2. Chapter 2

提姆以为跟自己说话的是康纳，结果只是计算机向他汇报实验结果。一定是他太想康纳，才会大白天也梦到他。

毫无疑问，实验又失败了。提姆叹了口气，征求了计算机的意见，并命令它启动下一次试验。这个步骤，他已经重复了几十次。

一侧的试管中摆了康纳生前穿过的衣服。没了支撑的人，衣服空空荡荡，如同幽灵一般飘浮在液体中。提姆睹物思人，吞声忍泪。

其实实验结果他能料到，也知道无论重复多少次，结果都是一样的。可他无法停止。一旦停下，他就无望再见他最好的朋友，只有继续才会有希望。他永远寄不切实际的期望于下一次，然而失败的次数越多，他难免越沮丧。他知道自己在自欺欺人，而每一次失败都在提醒他面对现实。重要的人一个接一个离开，他总该有个寄托，总该有个希望。这个世界有太多不真实的事，死人复活也不止一次。康纳克隆自超人。超人死而复生了，他应该也能才对。

培养皿中的试剂将实验室印成绿色。他站在试管前，自己也笼罩在绿光中。设备是从卢瑟那里搬来的。为什么卢瑟能成功，他却一直在失败？他将额头贴在玻璃上，玻璃是凉的，他的心也是凉的。

时间差不多了，周末团队活动暂时告一段落。又一个没有康纳在泰坦塔等他的周末。

回到蝙蝠洞时，提姆那三个兄弟已经“欢聚一堂”。迪克穿着蝙蝠侠的行头，达米安穿成了罗宾，红头罩则还是红头罩。他们要么适应了自己的新身份，要么依旧我行我素，只有他不知道自己现在算什么。他曾经想过隐退的事，但没想过会以这种方式结束罗宾生涯。布鲁斯不在，一切都变了。

哥谭有了新的活力双雄，达米安羞辱起他来愈发理直气壮。说他是外人，说他是孤儿，他的父亲死了所以要来夺走自己的父亲。现在连布鲁斯都不在了，他这个替代品儿子自然没有意义，谁也不需要他，被取代是理所当然的。为表慷慨，他们可以留下他，让他当些别的什么替补。

提姆至今无法相信达米安是布鲁斯的儿子。为什么布鲁斯的基因能得出这么个结果。达米安对他的仇恨由来已久，不止一次要杀他，而他却要顾及到布鲁斯和迪克，对这个小恶棍百般忍让。现在他不想再忍了。

两人扭打在一起，他要让达米安用脸记住这些日子他受的气。然而他再使劲，挥出的拳头也是无力的。

杰森最爱叫他替代品，听达米安这么说，也在一旁奚落起他来。

迪克过来拉架，象征性地劝上两句。他不指望迪克站在他这边，毕竟他不是迪克的责任。因为迪克对谁都很好，有时就显得很无情。举荐他的人是迪克，剥夺他身份的人也是迪克。迪克是他最敬爱的大哥，他自以为跟迪克认识得久感情也好，到头来居然还不如刚来的达米安。迪克自己单飞了，所以他也必须单飞吗？

这回提姆不肯听劝，三人打作一团。正当场面越来越混乱，提姆又醒过来。

原来他并没有回蝙蝠洞，三个兄弟也不在。他长舒一口气，听见电脑向他汇报实验结果。这一切似曾相识，只是数据陡然长了好几十。除了激增的挫折感，提姆还意识到他先前未察觉的破绽。达米安已经取代他，他怎么可能还在少年泰坦？并非他在梦中预知了未来，而是他根本没醒过，这些都是他过往的经历。既然是梦，为什么不能让他梦到一个复活的康纳？

他又走到克隆设备前，隔着玻璃凝视培养皿里的东西。他多想康纳也透过玻璃望着他，但里头终究除了溶液什么也没有。几十遍失败的痛苦浓缩在一起，焦躁和愤怒止不住地翻涌。他砸了实验室里的东西，绿色的液体淌了一地。力气依旧使不出，东西倒确实碎了，说明这仍是梦无疑。

梦或许知道自己被识破，不断重组那些不好的记忆要将提姆迷惑。才让他复习过“失去”，又把他安排到寻找布鲁斯的路上。除了悲伤和愤怒，这回又多了孤独。电脑错乱似的反复报那些他已经听腻的数据，任他周围的场景变了又变，那个没有感情的声音始终萦绕在耳旁，提醒他的失败。

明知是梦，却不知道怎样才能摆脱，甚至不知道如何叫烦人的电脑闭嘴。每次以为已身处现实，来不及庆幸就醒悟过来，原来仍在梦中。渐渐地，他分不清梦境与现实、过去与现在。他究竟遭遇到人生的哪一步，布鲁斯还在吗，康纳有没有复活？身边的人不断死去，而他无能为力。他宁愿死的是自己。

在梦中待得越久，人就越混乱。提姆迫不及待要醒来，睁开眼连接的却是另一场噩梦。究竟哪里才是头，何时才到头？他迷失了，在现实中迷失，在梦中依旧迷失。

康纳又听到提姆呢喃他的名字，正准备回应，发现只是梦话。开始他还有些高兴，毕竟他正是受到这召唤才来的，后来就高兴不起来了。提姆不知做了什么噩梦，呼吸急促，浑身是汗，甚至流起泪来。这一年中，他遭遇诸多不幸，整个人都变得压抑，想必梦里全是类似的东西。

康纳试探着叫了叫提姆的名字，对方没反应。他想替提姆擦擦眼泪，提姆惊叫着坐起身来，反把他吓了一跳。

“做噩梦啦？”康纳抚摸着提姆的头发问道。提姆的头发被汗浸透了，摸起来湿漉漉的。

提姆先是惊喜，转而瞪着惊恐的双眼看鬼似的看康纳。那个讨厌的电脑声仍在他耳边记数。

“睡个觉把我睡忘了吗，我是康纳啊，还没醒呢？”

提姆不接话，泪如泉涌。他脸上又是眼泪又是汗，水汪汪的一片。

“怎么了嘛，提姆，你梦到什么了？”康纳坐在床沿上，关切地凑到他面前。

“不，你不是！康纳死了，我没能把他带回来。”提姆泣不成声，眼泪簌簌落在床单和康纳手背上，掷地有声，砸得康纳的心生疼。

“我不是又活过来了嘛。你好好想想，咱们才见过面的。”康纳捧着提姆的脸帮他擦眼泪。他哭得太凶，怎么擦都擦不干净。

康纳说得没错，他们不久前在巴黎地下的实验室见过一面。康纳让他帮忙找卢瑟，他跟康纳提了曾来搬过克隆设备的事。又是克隆设备。嗅到关键词的电脑声突然提高音量，提姆的头疼了起来。他以为这还是梦，心想梦做得再美也会醒，迟早还要失去康纳。于是他想方设法从康纳手中挣脱，希望梦能给个痛快。好梦总是短暂的，噩梦才漫长。

提姆为何反抗得如此激烈，康纳着实不能理解。经过百般劝慰，效果微乎其微。他已经哭得上气不接下气，康纳看在眼中愁在心里，无计可施之际，只好另辟蹊径，试试吻的疗效。

提姆在康纳的半引导半强迫下微启嘴唇。起初他有些木然，不过片刻之后，宛如醍醐灌顶。身体的记忆帮他积极回应，精神的渴求使他迅速陶醉其中，对方的安抚或强硬或温柔，他照单全收。

“死人能像这样亲你吗？”康纳不服气，搂紧提姆问。

提姆不做声，又向康纳索要一吻来验证。他曾梦见过康纳无数次，却从未记下梦中的康纳嘴唇是否这样柔软，吻是否这样火热。康纳的妙招确有奇效，至少那个如影随形的声音消失了。自己终于摆脱噩梦了吗？提姆越想求证，头脑越是混沌。如果依旧是梦，他希望就此长眠不要再醒，这场梦中至少有他爱并且爱他的康纳。

两个浓情蜜意的吻之后，提姆的情绪平复了许多。他软绵绵地挂在康纳身上，像块融化的糖，甜蜜而粘稠。精力叫哭泣和亲吻耗去大半，提姆有些累，但不舍得离开康纳半分。两人耳鬓厮磨了好一会，嘴唇又不自觉地贴在一起。

“证据够不够充分，还怀疑我的真实性吗？”康纳问。

“我不是不相信你，是不相信我自己。再多拿点证据出来，让我好好感受感受，到底是不是梦在耍我。”提姆想两人的亲昵更进一步。康纳心中乐意得很，但现在不是亲热的时候。拒绝的话还来不及提出，提姆已先一步堵住他的口。发热令口腔的温度远高于平常，兜转其中，流连再三，很难不被感染，保持冷静。

“我是来探病的，别引诱我干些出格的事。”康纳试着最后维护原则一次，如果提姆坚持，他就让步。

感应到康纳的摇摆不定，提姆抬起婆娑的泪眼望着他，时不时抽泣上两声，看起来可怜又可口。谁能拒绝得了这样的诱惑？康纳想:爱谁谁，反正我不能。他对自己的定力相当有自知之明——约等于没有。经过死的洗礼，他的确稳重了不少，不会随意被路上的姑娘勾了魂，但不代表经得住提姆的故意引诱。他突然觉得背脊一热，竟是提姆将手伸进他衣服。他跟着伸手进去，抓住一只，另一只溜到前面解他腰带。手的热度隔着裤子若有若无地传递到小腹，这下连他的身体也不想再和他谈道理和原则。

康纳小心翼翼地做着事前工作。提姆搂住他脖子，比之前更绵软地瘫在他怀中。除去衣衫这层间隔，发烫的皮肤直接烙在他身上，热气随呼吸一绺绺扫过他耳垂，吹得他面红耳赤，燥热难忍。

待身体稍微适应，提姆便要求直奔主题。他久未与人这般亲密，一步到位谈何容易。康纳一再劝他循序渐进，他只想对方立刻将他占据。肉体上的痛苦并不是真正的痛苦，他的身和心都太寂寞，只希望尽快被填满，越深越好，越激烈越好。

康纳的手掌沿他大腿而上，捏住两瓣臀揉搓。肉不算丰厚，但柔软紧致有弹性，手感不俗。经过这一年，他的肌肉又结实了，伤疤也多了。康纳仔细观察，一一辨别哪些是新，哪些是旧，哪些是自己熟悉的，哪些又是自己没见过的。寻找布鲁斯的旅途一定很危险，不少伤还是红色的，呈现出骇人的新鲜度。

“还疼吗？”康纳摸着他左腹一道疤问。伤口的切口整齐，缝合的针脚清晰，即使已经愈合，看着它现在的状态也能猜到当时有多严重。

“至少现在不疼。”提姆颤抖着声音回答。

当身体终于落到康纳腿上，提姆如释重负。他低叹一声，仰着头，反弓起背，等待这波痛楚消散。

康纳舔了舔那道伤，他身体一紧，胸膛激烈起伏，震得汗珠尽散，满身水痕，支于康纳小腹的手掌间霎时汇聚出一小汪清泉。

提姆跪立身体，款摆腰肢，卖力吞吐那已将甬道撑至极限的异物。胀痛远胜于快感，但意义远重要于享乐。他的表情看似痛苦实则隐藏了快乐，眉头虽紧蹙，眼梢嘴角却带着满足。

可惜他状态不佳，枉费了大干一场的决心，没动几下，主动权便让康纳夺下。

“你太拘束了。”提姆抚摸着康纳的脸颊道。

“等你好了，想要多狂野的都可以。”康纳控制住律动的强度，不敢让自己太投入。

两人的身体交叠在一起，重复楔入与抽离。甜美的喘息和婉转的呻吟是对康纳最大的鼓舞。康纳心想:这些日子，提姆尽经历些糟糕的事。自己之前没帮上忙，至少现在要让他感到快活。

提姆的意识渐渐被燥热和快感吞噬，等他再醒来，心里舒畅多了。头还有些晕，但身上非常清爽，衣服是新换的，连绷带都是新缠的。

“我们是不是做得有点过了？”

他听到床头边传来康纳的声音。

“我们做过的‘有点过了’的事还少吗？”提姆转向康纳，看到康纳穿戴整齐，仿佛什么都没发生，“你就这么一直看着我吗？”

“我不就是来看你的？”

“那你能别走吗？”

康纳迟疑了一下，答应下来。他的老师可能又要找家长了。

END


End file.
